Will you be mine?
by luchia233
Summary: warning i am going to change a little the ratting M and im going to rewrite it better. but for those who havent read it yet this is about sessxrin and there feelings, also there is marriage involved
1. Chapter 1

Will you be mine?

Chapter one

Sesshomaru sat at his bed room window. The wind blew his silver hair away from his face. The light shone on him. He looked like an angel.

But to him he was looking at an angel, Rin. He watched her pick the flowers in the yard like place.

A long time ago he had one of his servants plant some flowers in the yard for Rin. She goes in that field every day with out fail. Sesshomaru thinks its because she likes flowers but its because he gave that to her. So she wants to cherish it.

Rin's hair blew too. Her long silk black strands shining in the sun. Her smile planted on her face. She was older now. 15 to be exact.

Sesshomaru admired he beauty. She was the first human he saw to be this beautiful. And she was his. She may not have it marked on her but he loved her and wanted her to be his.

While Sesshomaru was lost in his thoughts he did not notice it was getting dark till Rin's face was not so shinny. It was always more dangerous at night.

Sesshomaru stood and walk to the door. His fluffy thing flying behind him. He slid open the door. And walked into the field carefully. He did not want to scare Rin to much.

"Rin." His deep mono tone voice came.

Rin jolted up. He failed to not scare her , but her face changed in a heart beat when she saw it was her lord.

" Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin smiled at him " How may I be of service to you?" She held a bunch a flowers in her hand.

Sesshomaru turn all the way around and took a few steps then said " Come with me. I want to show you some thing." He started to walk again.

Rin was a bit shocked he never wanted to show her anything. Rin was so shocked that she didn't move.

Sesshomaru turned to face her now. " Is any thing bothering you?" he looked her straight in the eye.

"Ah, no Sesshomaru-sama! I coming!" Rin took a few steeps to where she was a foot or two away. Then she tripped

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" Rin screamed at the top of her lungs. Anyone could hear it in the castle.

She almost hit the ground when two arms scooped her up. Sesshomaru puled her to his chest. He did not care who saw or what anyone said. He loved Rin and didn't care if it was for two second. He just wanted to hold.

Sesshomaru arms around Rin's waist were warm. She could feel his muscles. She took in his sent. She never got this close to him. And when she did she would remember what he smell like. She loved his sent.

Her heart was beating fast she could feel it. She didn't know if it was he head playing with her but she could have sworn his heart went a little out of beat.

Sesshomaru held her for what seemed like forever, and then only five seconds. Rin was so into the moment she wrapped her arms around his back. But that didn't last long. An annoying squeaky voice came from behind. Thanks for Sesshomaru's speed he let go of her and stood in his normally position. Up straight

"Sesshomaru-sama!!!" a green tod popped out of the shadows. Oh thank god he did not see that scene.

" what is it Jaken?" Sesshomaru said a little angry. I guess it was because there little love scene was interupted. But then this is Sesshomaru were talking about. But then again things can surprise you.

"Nothing my lord I just thought you were in danger, my lord" Jaken said a little scared. Rin could see his hand shaking.

" well Jaken I assure you that if ever I was in danger then I could take care of my self." Sesshomaru said in his normal emotionless voice. He walked away from the both of them and Rin followed after.

It never occurred to Sesshomaru to mind when she did. He rather enjoyed it. It made him feel special in her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Will you be mine?

Chapter two

Rin awoke to a beautiful smell. It was from out side. She sat up and looked out the opened window. She noticed that there was more flowers then before.

Rin smiled to her self. Every year on this day Sesshomaru tell one of his servants to plant more flowers. But every time the flowers are different.

There was a reason for just this day. Today is the same day for when they first meet - Sesshomaru calls it her birthday. Rin was happy that he remembered.

She dressed in her best kimono. It was a violet color, with pink blossoms at the end of the sleeves and at the bottom. It was a yukata though. It was her prettiest. And she loved it.

She walked down to the main room. It was the biggest room in the castle. It had a big table in the right corner. This was where breakfast was served. In the middle was a big open space. It had a huge chandelier hanging above.

A door slid open. Rin spun around. A blush crept on her face when her eyes meet Sesshomaru. Rin bowed her head so he wouldn't see the blush. She heard steps com closer. Then she saw his feet stop right in front of her.

He lifted her head with his fingers. Their eyes meet. Rin wanted to turn away but his eyes were locked on hers.

Then Rin noticed something. For the first time in her life. His gold orbs held emotion. It was filled with sadness and love at the same time. Although the sad part was more of a hurt look.

He leaned in to her face. Rin thought with all her heart he would kiss her but his mouth went to her ear.

" I have something I've been meaning to give to you. So come with me." Sesshomaru whispered in her ear, but he did not leave it. A small word escaped his lips. "please"

Rin was shocked. It seemed as though he was not begging for her to come. But that please was for something else. But none the less she followed him.

They passed hallways with portrait of people. But one caught Rin's eye. It was one of a women. She was very beautiful. She was siting in a chair. She had long black hair. But she wasn't human. Rin could tell by the marks on her face. she had beautiful deep blue eyes. But she had a sad look in her eye. Just like the one that was in Sesshomaru a minute ago.

Sesshomaru walked to her side not paying any attention to the picture she was looking at. He put his hand on her shoulder. He pushed her a little to make her move than his eye locked on the picture.

His hands fell from her shoulders. He stared at the picture for quite some time. Then his bangs covered his face. Sesshomaru turned but before he turn Rin swore she saw a tear fall.

'Why would Sesshomaru cry. Unless something happened between him an this women. But what? I have to ask. But I don't care if he doesn't answer.' Rin thought fallowing him once more.

They reached his bed chambers. By this time Rin's heart felt like it would pop out. what was he going to do to her. Or would he do something to her was more the question.

Sesshomaru put his hands on the handles. Then he sled the door with one quick push.

Rin's eye grew wind in shock. There resting on a stand was the most beautiful kimono she had ever seen.

It was silk black with a white flower on it. The white flower covered most of the torso part. It had a pink stem though. The obi was a light pink.

Rin looked at Sesshomaru in shock. She couldn't believe it. The Sesshomaru-sama she knew had never once given anything to anyone.

Sesshomaru nodded. This was a signal that it was hers. " Its for you , Rin." Sesshomaru said in a nice tone.

Tears started to fall but they were not of sadness. She was over joyed that her lord Sesshomaru would give her something.

But this time she got a little to happy or did she?

She through her self on Sesshomaru. Her arms wrapped around his neck. Thank god he didn't have his armor on.

She barred her head in the dip of his neck. She was about to let go when Sesshomaru held her closer to him.

Sesshomaru took in the sent of Rin. He love her innocent smell.

He did not want to admit it to anyone but he knew he could not deny it. He was in love with this girl.

Sesshomaru let her go so she could go to the kimono.

Rin walked over to the kimono. She brought her soft, pale white hand to the cloth. Silk . It was the softest silk she had ever touched. It was like his hair.

She puled it off and brought it to his bed then she turned to Sesshomaru and said her thank you. She gave him that smile that would get him every time.

He walked up to her. Rin looked up to him. As she grew older she did grow taller but she only was up to his chest.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her once more. She did the same

Rin wasn't sure if all this was a dream. Sesshomaru parted. His hand meet her chin. He lifted her face to meet his.

Their eyes met. for what seemed like a life time. Then his lips met hers.

Sesshomaru's against Rin's were all she could hope for. She didn't care if this was a dream any more.

He put all of his love in that one kiss. His lips were so soft on hers. She brought her hand to his hair. Her fingers played with his silver strands.

Sesshomaru parted her to go to her ear. There he whispered something to her.

Rin eyes widened. Sesshomaru straightened and turned. He went to the door.

" I shall leave you so you can change." with that he left.

_With Rin_

Rin stared at the door. She couldn't believe it. Did he just say that...

_With Sesshomaru _

' don't kid your self seshomaru. She's a human. She needs a better life then this. And she'll probably just leave you like _**her**_...'


	3. Chapter 3

Will you be mine?

Chapter three

Sesshomaru walked down the hall way. He stopped at _**her **_portrait. His hand went up to the women's face. Sesshomaru touched the painting as though the slightest thing could break it.

"Sakura, why?" those words that came out of his mouth were so silent that not even a demon could hear.

Sesshomaru turned he didn't want to see that portrait. He had spent so much time on Rin he had forgotten it was there. And now the old memories came back.

_Sesshomaru was walking out side like he always did. He had been quite frustrated for some time now._

"_Sesshomaru?" Sakura asked in a worried voice. She was always so kind to him._

_He turned to face her. " what is it you want , my dear." he gave her a small smile._

" _just seeing if there is anything that I can do to help." she smiled at him._

" _nothing that needs concern." he smiled back at her. This was to a sure her that he was ok._

_Sesshomaru walked up to Sakura. He puled her to him by the waist. He gave her a ' I love you so much ' kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss_

" _will you be with me forever?" Sesshomaru asked._

" _why do you have to aks when you already know?" Sakura._

" _just to make sure your feelings haven't changed. " Sesshomaru picked her up and brought her to the castle._

_Their he put her down " I have to go finish some things so just sit tight I wont be long."_

" _be back in one piece." she gave him a smile_ _at him. Sesshomaru gave her another small fast kiss._

" _I love you" Sakura said to him_.

_oOo_

_Sesshomaru finished off some demons._ _On his way back to the castle he heard voices._

_He figured it was just some humans so why bother he'll let them be with each other for a while and then he'll kill them._

_But then he heard Sakura's voice._ _It was the cute innocent voice he loved._

_Why would she do this t him. And who was she with._ _What other man could offer her more than he could. He was the Sesshomaru after all._

_He heard them leave and then Sakura rush off to the castle._

_So that's what she does when she is out. well you know what next time im gonna teach that bustard a lesson. No one touches my mate._

_He walked back as slow as he could. He didn't want to be there right when she got back. ' this Sesshomaru will give her some time' Sessomaru thought to him self. He probably would lose it_ _with all the anger he had dwelling up inside him. But he is the most powerful demon - with out the Sichuan jewel._

_When Sesshomaru got to the castle Sakura was standing waiting for him on the wall._

" _ah, Sesshomaru back so soon?" Sakura said it kind of happy and surprised. _

" _were you expecting me to be latter?" Sesshomaru said. He always knew that she never really loved him. He just didn't want to believe it. But now that he has proved him self wrong he can just go along with it. And not believe that she is telling the truth when she says she loves him._

"_No, I just thought you'd be a little longer." she gave him that smile. He had also noticed lately she doesn't really mean it when she smiles. But he doesn't want her to notice this so he smiles back._

" _shall we proceed to the castle." Sesshomaru suggested to Sakura and held out his arm. She took it. _

" _we shall." she smiled._

_oOo_

_Sesshomaru was a little depressed for a while because of all the thing he saw in Sakura that weren't real._

_Like way smiled wasn't real. The way she laughed wasn't real. She never meant it when she said ' I love you forever and always.'._

_Noticing all these things hurt Sesshomaru. He hated it. Why could she do this. Dig a hole in his heart and then just slowly rip it a part._

_He swore if he ever saw that bustard again he would rip him to shreds._

_And it was just was just Sesshomaru luck. Sakura 'stepped out for some food'. He waited a few minutes then he left to go fallow._

_He was right when he got there he saw Sakura and whoever that was together. _

_The rage started to build. And he really lost control when Sakura kissed the guy. _

_Those were the lips he loved. Those lips had betrayed him. He just lost it. Sesshomaru's eyes turned blood red._

_He took a step. The guy heard and turned hiding Sakura like he would fight off anything that got in the way of them._

"_Sesshomaru!!!" Sakura yelled in surprise " what are you doin-!" she then noticed that his eye's were red as blood " Hatori get out of here! He's gonna kill you! I don't want you to die!" Sakura screamed at the guy._

"_So that's your name. Well no matter, Hatori, ill kill you any way. Even if you run." Sesshomaru's true form would come any minute now but he held it . He didn't need a huge demon dog body to kill this guy._

_Sesshomaru took another step towards them. Sesshomaru was filled with hatred. While Sakura and Hatori were scared out of their wits._

_Sesshomaru took out his poison whip and struck Hatori. Hatori screamed in pain, Sakura screamed in fear._

_Sesshomaru hit again as Hatori tried to run. But it was no use. The whip wrapped around his leg._

_Sesshomaru ran demon speed and picked Hatori up by the neck. His poison claws were out already so they were burning his neck._

_As Hatori screamed for help, Sakura tried to pule Sesshomaru's arm off but it didn't work he was to strong._

" _Sesshomaru stop! I love him! Sesshomaru!!!" Sakura screamed but it was to late Hatori was already dead._

"_Noooooooooooooooo!!!" Sesshomaru dropped the dead body. _

_He started to walk away. Sakura knelt down toward the dead body of her lover. Then she scrammed in anger at Sesshomaru._

" _Sesshomaru!! Get back here!" Sesshomaru just kept on waling. He was still pretty angry that he was an easy kill. His eyes still burned red._

"_If you love me at all you'll come back here!" Sakura tried to persuade hi by saying she would never love him ever again , or she would get the best demons to come after him . So on an d so forth._

_Sesshomaru just kept on walking, but it seemed that he was going no ware._

" _are you telling me that deep down in your heart you still don't love me!" Sakura said this made Sesshomaru stop he did not turn but he spoke._

" _how could I love some one like you. You tell me lies, you confuse my mind, you play with my feeling. Then you go and try to persuade me to come back o you. I hate you with all my heart and soul. Get your stuff and leave." Sesshomaru said that and walked a little faster._

"_Ahhhhhhhh, I hate you .' Sakura screamed and ran after him. Sesshomaru turn and a knife plunged into his heart. It cut deep. There was only an ½ inch left in the air. Part of the knife stuck put of his back._

_This hurt even for Sessomaru. But he didn't show it. If he were human it would kill him in a second._

" _I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate yo-!" Sakura screamed repetitively, but then Sesshomaru shut her up._

" _If you hate me so much why do you lie." Sesshomaru asked her ignoring the wound completely._

" _because I...I...I don't know!" tears were falling down her face. one because he just killed her lover. And two she realized something. Deep down she loved him. " I just thought..."_

_Sesshomaru waited for her answer. But it never came. He new she just wanted a man to love her._

"_Well you should leave now." Sesshomaru turn and walked back into the forest. Sakura turned and walked to the castle._

_oOo_

_Sesshomaru walked up to a tree and fell on it. Just because he was a demon didn't mean he couldn't feel pain._

_He puled the knife out of his chest. He winsed in pain. The blood was pooring put fast. He needed to sit. _

_He sat then leaned on the tree. He took off the shirt of his kimono. He ripped part of it off. Sesshomaru put it on the wound. It stuck there, with all the blood it was sticky._

_In a few hours it would heal. But he knew even for him it would leave a scare._

_oOo_

_hours had pass and it was healed enough for him t get up and walked. He wouldn't open the wound._

_He got to the castle Sakura was standing there. She looked at him with hate. Sesshomaru just stared at her._

" _I think you should have this back." she handed him a beautiful com it had flowers carve in it. It cost Sesshomaru a fortune._

" _are you sure, it's a beauty. To give this up. You know what that means, right?" he looked at her as he took the com._

_Then Sakura walked off. As she disappeared in the darkness the sweet words came again. "I will you love me for eternity."_

"Hee, how stupid I am to fall for some one again." Sesshomaru looked at the painting once more then walked back to his chambers. ' Its been twenty years. What have you been up to?'

he got to his door and saw Rin in the kimono. Boy was she prettier then Sakura.

"Ah Sesshomaru-sama!" she smiled " I would like to ask you a question." Rin smiled. Sesshomaru knew this time unlike Sakura, Rin truly smiled.

"Ask away." Sesshomaru eyes smiled at her but his lips stayed still.

" I didn't mean to but I couldn't help see this com in one of your opened drawers, and I would like to know if I could keep it?" Rin looked up to see his face. his eyes were wide a little. "Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin tilted her head a little in question

Sesshomaru snapped out of it. " you can have it, if you desire it." Sesshomaru said in once again his mono tone voice.

The com Sakura gave back. He couldn't believe he still had it. I guess in a way he still loved her.

He got an idea. He would test rin from now on. She if she loved him or not. And if she did was it just all fake.

Sesshomaru gave her a small smile and held out his elbow for he to take. " let us go shall we?'

Rin was happy to see Sesshomaru-sama happy. " I would love to!" she smiled a true smile.

With that he knew she felt a least some thing for him. This made his heart truly happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Will you be mine?

Chapter four

Rin tried to sleep that night but she could not. There was a thunder storm on out side.

She hide under the covers but that didn't work. She put her pillow on her head , that made it worse.

She started to weep. The tears streamed down her cheeks. She tasted the saltiness of the tears. She remembered along time ago when storms like this would accrue. She would get out of bed and run to Sesshomaru's bed chambers and with out a word jump in his bed and cuddle up to his chest.

But there was no way she could do that now even if she knocked and asked. She would be red as a raspberry. But it was a chance she was willing to take.

She took some control of her self. She promised she would not run to Sesshomaru-sama. But every time a bolt stuck she would jolt and scream a bit.

She got to his bedroom door, she slid it slightly to ask her question. She found Sesshomaru-sama siting on the bed staring at the ceiling lost in thought.

His night kimono top was opened showing his whole torso. A blush jumped on her face, but she could not help looking at his chest. His perfect chest. She wondered what it would feel like if she touched his abs.

"Um...I..." Rin whispered and Sesshomaru came back to reality.

" Rin?" Sesshomaru asked in surprised he wasn't so sure why she was here and how she got in his chambers with out him knowing.

"What is it rin?" he asked in a calm, sexy tone. Rin was about to answer then she took a step back when

**CABOOM!!**

**CRASH!!**

**BANG!!**

"**OOWWWWWWWWWW!!"**

Rin had jumped because lightning struck. Rin had fallen on a table and broke a vase. Some of the piece went into her side and right arm. She began to weep from so much pain and fright.

Sesshomaru walked up to her and embraced the weeping girl and cooed soft words to her. Sesshomaru picked her up and brought her to the bed. She wept even harder when he put her down.

Sesshomaru was begging to very angry at himself. _**His**_ Rin was in so much pain and he couldn't do one single thing.

He turn and took a step but he couldn't finish that step cause a little hand grabbed his shirt.

"Don't leave me..." Rin sobbed it was very hard to understand.

"Rin I need to get a healer so you can get better." Sesshomaru said it in his normal mono.

"But- sob I-... I-... I LOVE YOU!!!!" and with that she passed out. luckily Sesshomaru was there to catch her.

Once again her picked her up bridal style, and walked to the part of the in castle where a healer was - may I tell you he was kicking down every door he came to.

In the healers room

" Sesshomaru-sama, I am sorry but every one - even you - will leave." the healer was a women of surpassing beauty. But to Sesshomaru no ware near Rin's beauty.

"Why do I have to leave?" Sesshomaru rase an eyebrow, crossing his arms like a little kid.

"Well, Sessomaru-sama, I have to take off her clothes her to get to patch her up." right when she said that you could not see but there was a small blush on his face as he imagined Rin with no clothes

'_Oh come on Sesshomaru your better than that. Just leave' _Sesshomaru thought to him self and turn and left. There were three other servants in the room and they left too.

oOo

Sesshomaru was having a fit, he could hear the little moans of pain coming from Rin. His sensitive hears could also hear he mumbling something. He listened carefully when he noticed what it was it made him happy yet sad.

She was calling his name, and he could not rescue her. He sighed and rested his head on the wall behind him only then did he get angry when everyone heared rin scream his name in pain.

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!!" at that he could not hold back he busted downnthe door in anger.

"What the hell are you doing to her!!!" Sesshomaru yelled and it echoed through the walls. He looked at Rin who was naked but had a blanket over her except were the healer was sewing. Tears were swelled eyes.

Rin stared at him crying so hard. Sesshomaru looked at the needle and it was red hot. " you don't do that to a human!!" Sesshomaru yelled even loader. He pushed away the woman with anger picked up Rin bridal style and left with out a word.

oOo

Rin had the blanket around her body so Sesshomaru could not see her naked self. She was weeping into his chest.

They walk back to his chambers as he put her on the bed. Sesshomaru knelt down and lifted the sheet a little. He kissed her wound.

Rin shivered under his lips. "Rin I need to pule this needle out, ok." Rin herd and her eyes widened as he bit the string and started puling.

Her mouth opened to scream but his lips met her. Tears rolled down her eye's.

The last of the string was out as Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Rin's body.

"Im so sorry to have caused you pain." Sesshomaru whispered into her ear. Rin then wrapped her arms around his large torso and beared her head in the nape of is neck. She cried for a while as Sesshomaru cooed soft words to Rin.

With out knowing it Rin fell asleep. Sesshomaru lade her back down on the bed. He brushed some hair from her face. Then he whispered something in her ear.

"Rin, if you can hear me i want you to know that i love you with all my heart." he kissed her check then left

oOo

yah!!!!!!!!! it took me so long just t o get back to this story!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Well im back. Sorry it took me so long i just been got up in confessions. But i will try to write this for a little.

Will you be mine?

Chapter five

Rin opened her eye to a color of a ceiling that was not hers. She turned her head and looked around in the room.

She then realized that she was in Sesshomaru's room. And on Sesshomaru's bed with only a sheet to cover her.

"So your awake." a deep sexy voice came from the window. Rin looked to see a Sesshomaru with an opened kimono shirt (and his regular puffed out pants) showing 99.9 of his chest to her. Leaning besides an opened window with a slight breeze.

If she could not fall for him like that what made it worse was the look on his face.

His eye so soft, like liquid golden orbs. And for the first time ever a slight smile on his face.

What really worried her was when he started to walk towards her. He sat next to her on the bed and brought his hand to her face.

Sesshomaru brushed her long hair from her face and for the slight moment that his hand touched her shoulder Rin shivered.

Rin's heart was going so fast it felt like it was all one beat. Her breathing was getting harder.

Sesshomaru smirked and kissed her forehead. He then got up and walked slowly to the door.

"There are some close on this table for you, Rin. Change and come down for break feast." Sesshomaru said to Rin in a loving tone like the were newly weds or something.

'_Why in the world is Sess-' gasp' wh-what if w-we. No! Well- I am- does that mean he saw me na-na-na!'_ "Ahhhhhh!" Rin accidentally moved to fast and opened her wound witch was no bleeding every where.

Sesshomaru rushed into the room with a look of worry. "Rin are you ok!" then he saw all the blood and a few tears rolling down Rin's face.

This made him even more worried. He walked over to Rin fast and at the same time put a new sheet on her and took the bloodied one off. This in doing so not see any of her naked body. (Aww! what a sweet man!)

Rin just started at Sesshomaru holding her right side as he walked to his desk and grabbed a bandage and some median.

He knelt by the bed and lifted the sheet a little and put the median on the cut.

"Ahhhh!" Rin cried out. Sesshomaru just closed his eyes and kept rubbing the median in.

"Can you sit up?" Sesshomaru said not showing his eye's.

"W-why?" Rin asked a little dizzy. "I think I can." she finished when she didn't get a response.

Sesshomaru helped her though. Then he started to wrap the bandages around her torso.

When he got to her chest he stopped then moved a little faster. Rin was red the whole time. Sesshomaru finished her bandage but sat behind her on the bed and puled her close to him.

His legs against hers and his arms around her waist. He put his check next to hers and puled her closer.

"Uh...Sesshomaru-sama..." Rin turned a bright red. It all was like a dream.

"Sesshomaru. Call me just Sesshomaru." He whispered and then to her surprise kissed her check

Rin then pushed him away and crawled to the other side of the bed the sheet clenched to her chest. "Sesshomaru...your scaring me." a few tears flowed down Rin's checks.

"Rin don't cry. I didn't mean to be so forward, its just I realize that...I..." Sesshomaru said as he crawled in front of Rin and brushed away some strands of hair.

"Realized what..." Rin was surprised as Sesshomaru leaned in. There lips were inches away when...

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA! WE HAVE A PROB-!!!" Jaken screamed then noticed what was going on.

"Uh sorry mi-lord, ill be in the hall way." Jaken finished a little shocked to see his lord and Rin together.

Sesshomaru turned his head and for a second he rated on Rin's shoulder. Rin put her hands on his back and hugged him.

Sesshomaru took that to his advantage and squeezed her to his body. "My feelings for you wont change, I'll love you always." then Sesshomaru got up and walked out. leaving Rin staring at the door in shock.

oOo

the next morning Rin didn't know what to do she ended up avoiding Sesshomaru.

Breakfast

Rin walked down the hall ways to the room where they eat. She sat at the table Sesshomaru in front of her. She glanced up and his was staring at her in hope.

'Hope? Hope of what? Is he waiting for an answer? What should I do?!' Rin thought and did something stupid.

"Uh..I have to go do some thing!" and she ran back to her room.

A few days went on like that, when ever they made eye contact she would run away. Sesshomaru finally had enough.

oOo

Rin was walking down the hall and was about to turn the corner when she bumped in to something hard.

Right away she knew who it was. "Sorry..I have to go." then Sesshomaru grabbed her arm.

"Rin why are you avoiding me?" he sounded so hurt. Rin didn't know what to do, so she lied

"A-avoiding y-you...hee, why would I d-do something like that."she said about to cry because of all the fear she had.

"Rin, don't lie to me." he said sounding more to anger now. Rin looked up into his eyes and she knew it. They were filled with hurt and agitation. But then they softened ; he let go of her am and slowly move his hand to her face, then to the back of her neck.

Rin just stood there rigid as he leaned in until their lips touched. He puled her body closer to his when Rin didn't know what else to so. She slapped him right across the face and ran out of his castle.

Sesshomaru didn't know what to do he walked over to his desk and sat with a slump. He ran his hand through his silk like silver hair. ' what can you say Sesshomaru, you moved to fast for just a teenaged girl.' some one deep inside his head said to him.

'Oh would you just shut up already.' he thought back to himself. He didn't need that right now


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for those who have reviewed. But I would appreciate if you guys would read my other one ' confession' and review on that. well enjoy . Oh and I plan on doing a sequel.

will you be mine?

Chapter six

Rin ran to the only person she knew to run to, Kagome.

when she got to the village she ran to their hut. She burst open the door. There sitting in front of a pot was, Kagome, Inuyasha , Sango , Miroku , Shippo , and Kiade.

Rin did not say a word she just stood there out of breath and crying. Inuyasha was the first to say something.

"What did Sesshomaru force himself on you, well I don't think he'd fall for a human like you." Inuyasha said stealing one of Shippo's meat on a stick.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rin said sniffing.

The time she had been with her lord had also aged the gang, they all were about in their early 20's.

"Inuyasha..." Inuyasha turned his head slowly in the direction of Kagome.

"Y-yes?" he was scared out of his wits.

"Inuyasha , sit boy!" then she turned to Rin and smiled. Rin just ran to Kagome and hugged her and cried.

"Everyone can you leave me and Rin alone for a little." Kagome asked looking around the room. Everyone left.

"Now Rin tell me what's bothering you." Kagome said sitting her on her lap as she sat down. Rin cried for a little then she stood up to sit besides Kagome.

oOo

Rin had told her the whole story, everything. But at first Kagome was a little shocked that he did that.

"Well he is totally in love with you. That the only thing I can tell you. You and I both know when Sesshomaru does something he means it." kagome stared at her as she nodded

"Hahahahahahahahahaha. To me it sounds as if he's turned into a fruit cake. "Hahahahahaha." Inuyasha said falling to the ground laughing

Rin stood up with a jolt. " Sesshomaru-sama is not a fruit cake, he is a greater man then you'll ever be!!" Rin ran out the door. She ran to the woods and sat on the ground she cried even more.

oOo

it had been a while since Rin had ran away and Sesshomaru just sat on his bed stressed out of his mind. He just kissed the women he loves the most and she slapped him accost the face and ran away , wouldn't you be stressed?

He laid on his bed staring at the stars, deciding what he should do. If he should go after her or let her have some pace for a while. Then a little demon interupted his thought.

"Mi-lord...um about that thing we discussed?" Jaken asked his lord. Over the time period of Rin avoidance some thing happened and Sesshomaru and Jaken had a discussion.

"No! Kagura is not what so ever coming over here. She can deal with her own problems!" Sesshomaru said getting up and with out knowing he started to pace.

"Um mi-lord she's here right now." Jaken said in a whisper

"WHAT!!" Sesshomaru was angry now, Jaken had done it. He had let the women he hated into his dormitory.

Sesshomaru went down the hall like a bolt of lightning. Just to see Kagura sitting on the table with he kimono partly opened, showing parts of her chest and her thy's.

"Ugh! I don't have time for this!" Sesshomaru yelled and walked out. Kagura ran after him and tacked Sesshomaru.

"Aww you gonna leave me all alone to night, well then who will touch me?" Kagura tempted him, but all he had on his mind was Rin

"Get off I have something important to do!" Sesshomaru punched her off violently and started to walk to the woods.

"What now, are you going to that little human slut. You know i could give you more pleasure then her." Kagura said flipping her hair.

That had done it, she had puled the very last string. Sesshomaru could keep his cool but when you insult his Rin you will never see the light of day ever again.

oOo

Rin stood up against a tree. And just stared at the stars. Even though her lord had surprised her she still could not find one bone in her body that hated him. He was her protector and she had just hurt him. Hurt him worse then any one could ever hurt him. Would he still love her though. After all of this would he still love Rin. But what if he didn't, that is what made Rin worry. What if he never come for Rin again, and just leaves her here with the humans.

Yes Rin was a human herself but she had grown around demons so she didn't know what to call her self. But she had one tittle that sounded good. Sesshomaru's mate. If only she could be with him like that.

"Are you going to be ok Rin?" it was Sango this time.

"Sango!" Rin was surprised this time. She handed her a big cloth.

"There's a stream in the forest some where you can bath there. I go there when I need to clear my mind. It helps a lot." Sango pointed in the direction.

"Thanks Sango." Rin ran over to the sound of water.

oOo

"Rin is not a slut, she may be human but she could give me more pleasure then you could give any man. And she has one thing you do not." Kagura gave him a question look like , what dose she got that I ant got. " she has my heart." Sesshomaru ended the conversation. And walked off. He would now go looking for Rin, but where to start. The forest

oOo

rin got out of the stream and dressed again, she was on her way back when she bumped into a man.

"Ah, sorry!" she opened her eyes.

"Rin?" it was none other then her old friend Kohaku.

"Kohaku!" Rin hadn't seen him in forever.

"Shhhhh, im not supposed to be here." he put his hand over her mouth to hush her.

"Then what are you doing here?" she whispered.

"I could ask you the same?" Kohaku look at her, then realized she looked like she could cry.

"Ah, sorry did I say something to upset you." Kohaku asked, he never really liked her , he just thought of her as another sister.

"No it's just... wait if your not supposed to be here then wha- hmmmm" Kohaku had pushed her to the ground. His hand on her mouth. His eyes weren't that comforting brown any more, they were black as night.

"I was sent to kill you now hush up. Im not going to go threw all this with out having fun first." he started to take off her kimono she wore. Rin tried to scream but she couldn't his hand covered her mouth.

She bit his hand and she screamed the first name that came to mind.

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!!!!!" Then to her surprise Kohaku was ripped off her body and there stood Sesshomaru.

He picked Rin up bridle style and said. "I would really appreciate it if you cut the formal speech."

"Ah Sesshomaru Kohaku!" Sesshomaru turned and Kohaku was charging them with a sword. Rin knew even Sesshomaru would be able to block in time.

Rin put her whole body in front of Sesshomaru's and the sword hit her back, almost all the way through.

Rin screamed and coughed up blood, this horror fied Sesshomaru and he used his poison whip and threw Kohaku in the woods. He heard him run further back.

Kagome rushed out when she heard the scream and saw the last bit. Sesshomaru got on his knees and laid Rin in his lap. He brushed away some of her hair.

"Stay with me please." Sesshomaru said in a whisper so only Rin could hear.

Rin opened her eyes and looked into Sesshomaru's. "Are...you...hurt?"

"Shhhhhhh...dont strain your self." he looked at her now with sad eyes.

"...Sesshomaru..." She brought her fingers to his lips then mouth the rest of the words.

Sesshomaru couldn't hear but he sure did read her lips, one letter at a time. 'I-L-o-v-e-Y-o-u'

that hit Sesshomaru harder then a thousand stones. He never though she would say that to him. But after she did she closed her eyes. She wouldn't open them anymore.

Kagome's hands came to her mouth "oh my god." she whispered.

"What is it Kagome?" Inuyasha asked putting a hand on her shoulder. But she walked forward.

Sesshomaru turned his head to glare at Kagome then she saw what she thought she would never see from Sesshomaru. A tear.

"Sesshomaru are you-?" Kagome asked but Sesshomaru answered faster.

"No! This Sesshomaru does no such thing" he said sanding up caring her once more bridle style.

"So Sesshomaru what in the world did Rin say to make you so emotional." Miroku asked. But then regretted it by the look Sesshomaru gave him.

"Oh come on we're brothers tell me Sesshomaru." Inuyasha butted in.

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha then at Rin. He did what he never thought he do, he answered his brother.

"She said she loved me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

sorry I have to leave it there or the sapience would be ruined


	7. Chapter 7

Well tanks you all for the reviews. It makes me so happy that you love this story. But i don't know, if you guys want a sequel tell me.

Will you be mine?

Chapter seven

Sesshomaru walked all the way to his castle with Rin in his arms. He knew she wasn't dead just yet.

He went to his bed chambers and laid her on the bed. This time he wouldn't make the mistake of calling the healer. He would heal her himself.

He sat behind Rin and took off her kimono. He looked at the wound and then started to lick it. It wouldn't heal it perfectly but it would stop the bleeding.

Rin moaned a little a sing of life. He didn't have any bandages so he piped his sheet again, he could always replace it.

After he bandaged her up h laid down laying her on his chest. He puled the blanket over their bodies and soon he was off to dream land.

oOo

Rin really scared Sesshomaru because she sleep for at least 8 but even then she would wake up for a little then sleep for a least 6 more hours.

oOo

Sesshomaru walked into his bed chambers and saw Rin sleeping like always. He walked over to the bed. He brushed away some hair from her face.

It was sun set out side, the colors were beautiful. Reds, pinks, oranges, yellows. He heard a little moan from Rin.

His turned to attention, Rin was waking.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru looked at her with worry.

Rin eyes were fully opened as she tried to sit up, but in the end Sesshomaru helped her up.

"Sesshomaru..." Rin said reaching out for him to balance her self.

"Shhhh. You need sleep your wounds have not held yet" Sesshomaru said but Rin didn't listen.

"Sesshomaru...will you do something for me..."Rin asked a little red.

"Rin you know I would do anything for you." Rin looked up she wasn't expecting that kind of answer.

"Ok...will...um...will..you...say that...um...uh...will you say that you love." Rin was looking down again and her face was redder then red it self.

"Rin are you saying tha-" Sesshomaru was cut of by a loud boom

"Ahhhhhh!" Rin flung her self at Sessomaru. Sesshomaru looked out the window, the pretty colors had turned to black and it was thundering. 'Amazing how the weather changes.'Sesshomaru thought

Rin ever since she was little was scared of thunder storms. He could hear her cry a little.

"Shhhh, Sesshomaru's here for you every thing will be all right." he turned and laid once more on the bed with Rin on his chest.

Every time thunder crashed she would scream into his chest. Sessomaru once more put the blanket over their bodies. But this time he cooed soft words to Rin telling her it would be all right.

The whole night went on like that. Sesshomaru couldn't take it he had to distract her from the storm.

He grabbed her wrist gentile. He pushed her on her back, there fore he was on top of her on his hands and knees.

At first Rin just stared wide eyed at Sesshomaru. Then before she knew it his lips were on hers.

It may not have been her first kiss but it was five times more passionate.

They broke from the kiss Sessomaru heard the thunder crack out side and Rin didn't even move. So he pressed his lips against hers once more. He hoped he would be able to do this for so long. To be the only one Rin thinks about.

He kissed her once more then started to trail off to her neck. He could hear Rin's breathing get heavy, he also heard her heart. It was going so fast he couldn't count the beat.

"Sesshomaru.." Rin said in a whisper. Sesshomaru put his forehead to her's.

"Yes..Rin."he smiled at her with eyes of love.

"I love you.."Rin said as a tear fell from her eye.

"Don't cry, my love." Rin was surprised for a moment but then she smiled at Sesshomaru.

They kissed once more then Rin wrapped her arms around his neck, and beared her head in the nap of his neck.

"I kind of tiered, Sesshomaru.." Rin said loosening her grip.

"Anything you want , my love." Sesshomaru said and was about to get up when Rin spoke.

" I would like to stay with you for this night and on." Rin said in and embraced whispered.

"Of course you do. But, my love are you ready for the confidences?" Sesshomaru said looking at her with a smirk.

"I..I don't understand?" Rin tilted her head. And Sesshomaru whispered in her ear.

"You'll have to become my mate and be with me forever." Sesshomaru stayed near her ear un till he got an answer.

"Sesshomaru? Is that a proposal?" Rin was shocked.

"I guess you could say. But don't you think it would be hard on you if some one were to find out you were going to have a child and you weren't even married." Sesshomaru said laying next to her on the bed.

"But.. But im not pregnant." she was getting very confused.

"Oh yes, will be by tomorrow morning" he said looking at her with a smirk.

"Ah, Sesshomaru!!" Rin turned and fake hit him on the chest." your such a perv.!!!!" she fake hit him a couple of times.

"Rin, you know better then to go around hitting men. They could take advantage of you." he once more grabbed her wrist lightly and pushed her on her back.

His lips went strait to her neck. "Ah, se-Sesshomaru."

"Shhhh. Don't worry I'll be gentle with you, my love." he paused for a moment. "If it hurt just raise you right hand, ok"

"Why?" Rin asked.

"Because why would I wont to cause you pain, that would make me a terrible man." Sesshomaru said it like it was obvious.

"Ah, Sessomaru when you say things like that I cant help but fall more in love with you." Rin said hugging him.

"Well I take that as a complement , but I would like to ask you once more. Would you, my love, be my mate?"Sesshomaru said to Rin.

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

oOo

Rin slowly opened he eyes as she found she was alone on a bed. She figured that Sesshomaru had changed the sheets from last night, there was no blood.

Rin bowed her head in embracement. How was she going to look Sesshomaru in the eye. Rin sat up and winced a little she was still sore.

"Rin, my love, are you sure your ok?" Sesshomaru asked stepping into the room. He walked over to Rin as she held the blanket to her chest.

"Yes im fine, just a little sore." she smiled sweetly at him.

"Then may I have a kiss?"Sesshomaru said and he was already leaning in.

"You don't have to ask just do." she leaned in more to met him half way.

They parted and rin was the first to speak.

"How will we tell the others?" Rin looked at him in a little worry.

"Well by the way things sounded last night I think they already know." Sesshomaru said half joking with a smirk on his face.

"Don't tease me, it was my first time." she fake punched Sesshomaru. "Tell them now, ok."


	8. Chapter 8

Well im back please review my stories.

Will you be mine?

Chapter 8

"What!!!!!" Rin was sort of shocked by what Sesshomaru just said.

"What? You don't want to get married?" Sesshomaru said kissing her check.

"No that's not it, but don't you think that's a little to fast?" Rin said pushing his shoulders a little.

Then Sesshomaru looked at her in wonder. "Rin if that's what is bothering you just tell me to stop. If you don't want me to touch you I won't."

Rin pulled Sesshomaru on top of her, and made him kiss her.

"Sesshomaru I don't care if you touch me. Its just I don't want to tell every one right now..." Rin told him hugging his neck.

"Like some thing just between us for a while..." Sesshomaru finished hugging her back. "I love you so much Rin."

"Sesshomaru...take off your shirt..." Rin said kind of red but meant every word.

"Oohhh... Rin a little feisty are we?" Sesshomaru said not doing what she told him to do.

"No...it's just I would like to give you the pleasure now what you gave me last night." they were both silent for a moment. "And we probably wont be able to for a little while so..."

Sesshomaru didn't say a word but he got off her and sat next to her on the bed. Rin looked at him in confusion. Then he started to take off his shirt.

He got back in the position he was before and started to kiss Rin. Rin locked her hands on the back of Sesshomaru's neck .

Then unexpectedly Jaken busted in the room. His mouth dropped to the floor.

Sesshomaru got off Rin immediately and Rin blotted up. The sheet fell from her chest and Jaken's eye's almost popped out of his head.

"Uh...milady I dint know you had such perfect breast." Jaken said red in the face. Rin's mouth opened and closed like a fish, as she puled the sheet to her chest.

"Jaken!!" a figure loomed over his small body. "No gets to talk about , MY, Rin that way!" Sesshomaru was shaking with anger.

"Your Rin, uh sorry milord I didn't know you had a relationsh-" Jaken got a smack on the head and was thrown out of the room.

"Rin are you ok?" Sesshomaru walked over to her and sat next to her on the bed.

" he saw us and now he will tell every one. Then they'll treat us differently." Rin began to cry and threw herself at Sesshomaru as he caught her and the sheet fell off her chest but they could care less.

"I don't care what they think and if that's the case I will always be here for you even when no one else will." Sesshomaru said holding her naked body. "I love you"

oOo

Rin snuck al the way to her room and made sure no one saw her. She would love to stay with her lord but she would have to get some things before that happened.

Once she was at her door she opened it to find Kagura in her things.

"What are you doing here!" she yelled at the women that was gong through her closet.

"Oh you are the one that Sesshomaru is so obsessed with." Kagura looked up and saw the look of confusion on her face. "So you don't know that your all he can think about."

"Well of course I am, im his mate after all." Rin gave her a glare and opened the door wide. "Get out of my room."

Kagura looked at her like she was looking at an alien. 'Sesshomaru would never have sex with."

"He didn't have sex! We made love their totally different. Now you are some one he would never even kiss in a million years!" Rin screamed and opened the door wide. "Get out!"

"Oh you would like that wouldn't you, but what if I went to Sesshomaru's room." Kagura got up and started to walk out the door.

"You wouldn't dare." Rin gave her the death glare. "You wont touch my Sesshomaru."

"you wanna bet. What if I used my body on him, i am more sexier then you. He'll submit to me." Rin ran in front of Kagura and tried to stop her in the hall way.

"Get out of my way girly." she pushed her hard out of the way. Rin flew back and hit the wall. Her head flew back and met with the wall. The agony and loss of blood made her pass out.

oOo

Sesshomaru stood by his window fully dressed waiting with only one thing on his mind, Rin.

The door flew open and Kagura stepped in. "Hey sexy."

"Don't be Mrs. Seductive today or any other day. You are no longer needed." Sesshomaru didn't even look at her.

"Oh really Rin doesn't care." Sesshomaru eyes widened at theat point he knew she had done something to Rin.

"What have you done to her!" Sesshomaru looked at Kagura with anger.

"Oh nothing she's just resting in her blood now." Kagura said it so plainly it hurt Sesshomaru to even hear that.

"You bitch!!!" he rushed out of the room. Right when her stepped into the hall way the smell of blood filled the air.

"Rin!" he ran ton the source of the smell. To find Rin laying on the floor blood on the wall as she tried so hard to sit up.

"Rin!!!" her ran to her side and held her in his arms. "Rin!" his one hand went to the back of her head and felt stickiness, blood.

"Sess...homa..ru..." he could tell by her voice that she was crying.

"Ah, Rin im so sorry I couldn't protect you." he had hurt in his voice. "I almost lost you once I would die if I lost you now."

"Are you joking this wound doesn't hurt at all." Rin pushed Sesshomaru a little. And tried to move but she almost fell back.

"Rin!! Don't play strong right now you are in serious pain i can tell. Just let be help you." Sesshomaru grabbed her before she fell and toke her into his arms once more.

"No!! Im tiered of relying on people all the time! I just wish I wasn't such a burden to you." the last part she whispered but he could still hear.

"Rin your not a burden to me now shut up or you wont make it!" Sesshomaru was about to pick her up when she pushed him away.

"I love you Sesshomaru but I wont to do this on my own." she tried to stand but she could he helped her stand up.

"Rin are you sure?" he asked when she winced and fell into his arms passed out

oOo

Rin a woke in Sesshomaru arms on his bed once more. She had a habit of passing out lately, but this time Sesshomaru wasn't awake to say 'good morning' to her. Sesshomaru was fast asleep. his silver hair strands scattered over his face and the bed.

Rin's head hurt but she thought Sesshomaru looked so cute she just had to kiss his lips. She leaned in to his face and as there lips brushed together Sesshomaru woke and puled her to him deepening the kiss.

Sesshomaru parted and moved her gently on her back making sure that she didn't hurt her head.

"Rin are you sure your all right?" Sesshomaru asked with a great amount of worry in his voice.

"Yes you don't have to worry, but what about Kagura?" Rin was a bit concerned to.

"Please don't say her name, and I sent her of my land she is far away from us now." Sesshomaru said kissing her forehead.

"Sesshomaru..." Rin sounded like she was in great thought.

"Hmmm..." Sesshomaru looked into her eyes with nothing but love.

"I know you don't want to...but I would like to go apologize to Kagome and your brother..." Rin said looking away from his gaze.

"If its what you want I will go with you..."Sesshomaru said kissing her neck and suckling a little.

Rin giggled at it. "Are you sure..." Rin said pushing Sesshomaru a little.

"About what?" his asked admitting defeat on trying to seduce her.

"Well I know you don't like your brother all that much, and you don't really like going around the village, so if you don't want to its fine with me." Rin finished as she looked out the window.

"Rin...all those things are true, but you want to go over there and the only one who can protect you properly is me so I have no chose but to a company you on this little trip." Sesshomaru and Rin were silent for a little then he spoke once more.

"And besides I think you would enjoy it much more if we rode ah-un instead." rin looked at Sesshomaru with joy.

"Do you mean that!" Sesshomaru looked at her in question.

"Do I ever lie?" Rin couldn't say any more she just screamed and hugged his neck. Sesshomaru hugged her back and took in her not any more incessant sent. She would now carry with her his sent.

"Rin, you know that you mean every thing to me." Sesshomaru whispered in her ear.

"Sesshomaru...I know that I would die if you left me and you feel the same, so yes." Rin began to cry. Sesshomaru placed her gently down on the bed.

"Oh, Rin don't cry." he wiped the tears gently away. "I hate it when you cry."

"Oh, but these are tears of happiness. You have made me the happiest girl in the world. I could die satisfied." Rin smiled.

"But you almost died three times how could you be happy with me?" Sesshomaru said in a depressed tone.

"Ah, Sesshomaru, don't say such things. It hurts when you do!" Rin started to really cry as she hugged his neck. "If I could do all this all over again I wouldn't change a thing!"

Sesshomaru hugged Rin back and whispered softly one word to her. It was hard to understand but she figured out the word. This word was simply her name.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the long wait people! I just moved so i couldnt write for a while but here is the 9th chapter.

Will you be mine

chapter nine

Rin got up early and changed. She could help but turn red as she thought about what happened last night. But Sesshomaru wasn't in the bed so she got a little worried.

'Wait why am I worried this is Sesshomaru we're talking about, and he can take care of him-self' Rin walked all the way to where she thought Sesshomaru would be, and she was right. He was in his little office room where he writes letters to other lords and marks down things he has to do,

"Sesshomaru?" Rin said supper soft as he turned his head she smiled at him.

"Rin, sit." Sesshomaru patted his lap, Rin turned immediately red.

She didn't say another word she just walked over to him and sat on his lap and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Sesshomaru...?" Rin said closing her eyes.

"What is it Rin." Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her small back

"Do you really love me?" Rin said and Sesshomaru could tell she was about to cry.

"Rin how could you ask that, I love you more than anything in the world!" Sesshomaru hugged Rin even tighter.

"I know its just I didn't have a very pleasant dream." Rin whispered and then shivered.

It was quiet for a second of two as Sesshomaru thought about what to do next.

"Rin, no matter what the sircimstances I will protect you, love you, and b e by your side, for al eternity." Sesshomaru held her close.

"Im sorry." Rin started to cry, what ever she dreamed it scared the hell out of her.

"Rin its not your fault, do you want to talk about this dream?" Sesshomaru whispered in her ear.

"...not really, but...you..." Rin couldn't talk about the dream it hurt her to much "you'd get mad at me."

"Rin, you are the half that make me whole, i love you so much, and if i ever got mad or hurt you i would kill myself. If you hated me, I wouldn't survive. Now please tell me, I want to protect you." Sesshomaru sounded hurt.

"Well in my dream ... in my dream you... you said...that..you said that you were going to leave me for..." Rin couldn't speak anymore she just cried harder and harder.

"Rin.." Sesshomaru said quietly. " I hope you know I would never do that."

"I know...its just I was scared I would wake up and all this would have been a dream, and every thing would be gone. I wouldn't have you by my side any more. Im sorry I know you wouldn't do that but I was just scared." Rin cried into his chest. She cried for a while and Sesshomaru never said another word.

But of course, there is always one person who always interrupts at the good parts. Jaken busted in the room and his mouth dropped to the ground.

"Sorry my lord to interrupt in the...um...well, there is something that you need to see." Jaken just ran out of the room.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and then looked at Rin. His golden orbs looked on her brown ones.

"Sorry Rin but I seance demons, I would like to stay here." Sesshomaru stood up and then carried Rin to his bed chambers. Please rest. I will come right back." Rin just slowly nodded then laid down, and as Sesshomaru walked to the door.

"I love you, Sesshomaru." Rin said as her eyes closed and fell asleep.

"I love you, too." he walked out to where Jaken was standing, in front of the door that lead out side.

"Jaken what is this that you want to show to me." Sesshomaru said then got stiff as he could see and seance demons every where.

"What would you like me to do , Sesshomaru-sama?" he looked to Sesshomaru and then a huge scream pierced the air. Sesshomaru stiffened even more in fear as he ran to Rin.

When he got to the room Rin was being captured but she was putting up a fight. The demon had already put tuns of scratches all over her body.

Sesshomaru jumped on the demon, he was going mad!! He started tare at his thought and at its head.

The demon screamed as others flew in attacking Sesshomaru.

So many were all over he couldn't get to Rin and she was taken to the sky and out of sight.

It pained Sesshomaru to see his loved one be taken away while screaming for help from him. All he could see was the agony and tears the were on Rin's face as she flew away.

Sorry!!!!!!!! its so short but i had to do something. And i know i do to many things that happen to rin but don't worry this time something will conflict sesshomaru!!!!


	10. author's alert!

Authors alert!!

I am so sorry I have not updated yet, but I am at a road lock I don't know what to do!! If you guys could please give me tips maybe I could rewrite it!! Make it better!! Of should i just start on another one!! please help me!! And i i don't get enough review i wont write antmore!!


End file.
